My Boyfriend Is GuMingho
by Zahra Amelia
Summary: "Jadi setelah member C-Real sekarang member AOA selanjutnya member gril grup mana lagi hyung?" /"Kau tidak mempercayaiku Kyuhyun-ah."/"Ming bolehkah malam ini aku menyentuhmu?"/"Then just do it Kyuhyun-ah. Fuck me." KyuMin/ Yaoi/NC/Oneshoot/DLDR.


My Boyfriend Is GuMingho

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : MA (Mature Adult)

.

Length : Oneshoot

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

.

Genre : Rommance/Drama

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed NC, Failed Rommance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

~(^_^)~

"Jadi setelah _member_ C-Real sekarang member AOA selanjutnya member _gril grup _mana lagi _hyung_?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada suara yang datar dan terkesan dingin kepada Sungmin yang baru saja akan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"_Omo_, ya Kyuhyun-_ah_ sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu? Mengagetkanku saja." Sungmin terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkan kunci kamar yang dia pegang.

"Cukup jawab pertanyaanku Ming!"

"Huh, pertanyaan yang mana Kyuhyun?" Sungmin yang memang belum paham dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi tanda dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dan mendengar pertanyaan apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Aish_, jangan berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya Ming." Ujar Kyuhyun kesal. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal disaat dia dalam perjalanan pulang ke dorm dari jadwalnya yang cukup padat dan melelahkan, dia justru mendengar hal yang membuat_ mood_nya memburuk. Kyuhyun bahkan belum mengganti bajunya sedari tadi karena menunggu Sungmin pulang demi mendengar penjelasan langsung dari kekasihnya itu.

"Aku memang tidak mendengar tadi kau bertanya apa Kyuhyun-_ah_, lagipula kau bertanya secara tiba-tiba dan mengagetkanku jadi wajar saja jika aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau tanyakan padaku." Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan salah satu _member_ AOA itu Ming? Sepertinya kau memang sangat dekat dengan setiap pemain wanita di _Drama Musical_mu?"

'dan sepertinya kau memang senang sekali membuatku kesal' bathin Kyuhyun.

'_Member_ AOA, _Drama Musical._'

Oke sepertinya Lee Sungmin mulai memahami situasi yang terjadi jika kekasih _evil_nya ini sedang cemburu dan kesal padanya. 'Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan adalah darimana Kyuhyun tau soal _member _AOA dan kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bertanya hal seperti itu kepadanya?'. Karena terlalu asik dengan pikirannya sendiri Sungmin jadi mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ya kenapa kau diam saja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dariku Ming!" Kyuhyun sedikit menaikan nada suaranya, sepertinya dia benar-benar kesal karena kekasih _cute_nya itu justru malah melamun dan mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"_Aish_ siapa yang mengabaikanmu Kyuhyun, aku hanya sedang berfikir kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya hal seperti ini padaku? Kau tahu kan kami hanya rekan kerja jadi wajar jika sesama rekan kerja harus bersikap baik dan saling mendukung satu sama lain, lagipula harusnya kau tau kan jika aku memang mudah berbaur dengan wanita dibanding dengan pria." Sungmin mem_pout _kan bibirnya lucu.

Untung saja Kyuhyun sedang kesal sekarang, jika saja Kyuhyun sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik bisa dipastikan dia pasti akan langsung menyerang dan melahap habis bibir sewarna_ cherry blossom_ milikmu Lee Sungmin.

"Aku tadi mendengarkan siaran SUKIRA dan kau tahu bintang tamunya adalah _girl grup _AOA." Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar untuk meredam kekesalannya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Dan salah satu dari mereka yang entah siapa namanya dan lagipula aku tidak peduli dengan itu terus saja memuji bagaimana baiknya sikapmu kepadanya, bagimana kau begitu peduli padanya, ck bisakah kau berhenti membuat para gadis diluar sana berharap dan salah mengartikan sikapmu Ming!" Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya pertanda dia benar-benar kesal.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun kemudian menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Sungmin benar-benar mengerti sekarang jika kekasihnya ternyata sedang cemburu kepadanya.

Hei tidak sadarkah mereka jika sedari tadi mereka masih berada didepan kamar Sungmin?

"Kyuhyun-_ah, _kamu tau kan jika aku memang bisa dengan mudah dekat dengan wanita dibandingkan dengan pria, lagipula dia salah satu pemain di _Drama Musical_ yang aku mainkan jadi tidak mungkin kan jika aku mengabaikannya. Bagiamanapun kita harus membangun_ chemistry _diantara setiap pemain bukan? Supaya pertunujukan nanti bisa sukses dan tidak mengecewakan penonton yang hadir." Sungmin tersenyum begitu lembut sambil membelai pipi kekasih yang amat dicintainya itu.

"Hah, _araseo_ tapi tetap saja aku kesal dengan sikapmu itu _hyung_."

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku Kyuhyun-_ah,_" wajah Sungmin yang tadinya tersenyum kini berubah menjadi sendu mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya. Sungmin kemudian melepaskan tangkupan tangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun dan berbalik menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang berubah menjadi sedikit menyesali kecemburuannya.

~(^_^)~

Suasana diantara mereka mendadak canggung, Sungminpun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam kamarnya -yang dulu adalah kamar Yesung. Yang tentu saja diikuti oleh Kyuhyun -yang merasa sedikit menyesal mungkin- dibelakangnya. Sungmin yang tentu saja sadar jika kekasihnya mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya berpura-pura untuk tidak peduli.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Keduanya masih terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, yah dia menyadari mungkin dirinya memang sedikit keterlaluan karena tidak mempercayai Sungmin. Tetapi kekasih mana yang tidak akan marah dan cemburu jika kekasihnya terlalu dekat dengan _namja _atau _yeoja _lain, meskipun hanya sebatas _partner _kerja. Yah salahkan dia yang terlalu _posesive _atau salahkan Sungmin yang terlalu baik dan ramah. Mungkin kali ini dia yang harus mengalah, itu lebih baik dari pada diabaikan oleh Sungminnya.

Sungmin _hyung _~~~~

Min_ Hyung _~~~~

Ming ~~~~

_Chagiya_ ~~~~

Sungmin memilih diam dan berpura-pura mengacuhkan panggilan Kyuhyun yang sedang merajuk padanya.

"_Aish hyung _jangan diam saja, jawab aku! Harusnya aku yang marah disini kenapa justru sekarang _hyung_ yang marah ck." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi melihat _hyung_ kesayangannya yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai kekasih tercintanya itu mengabaikannya. Demi seluruh _game _didunia ini Kyuhyun paling benci diabaikan, terutama diabaikan oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin justru menyeringai dan tertawa dalam hati melihat kekasihnya yang mulai frustasi 'kena kau Kyuhyun-_ah, _inilah balasan karena kau tidak mempercayaiku.'

"_Hyung _~ jawab aku, jangan mengabaikanku _chagiya_." Kyuhyun yang kesal diabaikan oleh Sungmin akhirnya memilih menusuk-nusuk pipi_ chubby _Sungmin demi mendapat sedikit perhatian dari kekasihnya itu.

"_Aish_ berhenti menusuk-nusuk pipiku Kyuhyun. Aku kan sudah menjelaskan semuanya, tapi kau saja yang tidak mempercayaiku," Sungmin cemberut dan mem_pout _kan bibirnya.

"Aku bukannya tidak mempercayaimu _hyung. _Aku hanya kesal karena kelakuanmu yang terlalu baik kepada gadis-gadis itu."

"Kau fikir aku juga tidak kesal jika melihatmu dekat dengan _yeoja_ lain Kyuhyun, tapi aku tidak pernah merajuk karena aku mempercayaimu dan kau tau bukan jika kita dituntut untuk _profesional_ sebagai seorang _idol_." Sungmin cemberut lagi setelah melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk erat Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya setelah mendengar kata-kata yang diungkapkan oleh kekasih _cute_nya itu, "Aku selalu merasa khawatir dan tidak tenang _hyung. _Kau begitu mengagumkan dan begitu mudah untuk dicintai oleh setiap orang apalagi ditambah dengan sikapmu yang begitu baik kepada mereka." Bibir nakal Kyuhyun sesekali mengecup ringan leher Sungmin dan mengesekan hidungnya pelan sambil menyesap wangi vanilla yang menguar dari leher Sungmin, wangi yang begitu manis dan memabukan tapi juga menenangkan. Wangi khas Lee Sungmin yang menjadi candu bagi Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalas pelukan hangat Kyuhyun lalu berbisik lembut "Hilangkan rasa takut dan khawatirmu itu Kyuhyun-_ah, _kau tahu kan jika aku hanya mencintaimu. Lee Sungmin hanya mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam, tepat dikedua _foxy eyes_nya yang begitu bening dan seolah-olah memenjarakannya tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka, "Kau mungkin tidak akan macam-macam Sungmin _hyung,_ tapi bagaimana dengan mereka? Bisa jadi mereka salah paham dengan sikapmu itu. Kau terlalu mudah untuk dicintai _hyung_." Tangan kanannya beranjak dari pinggang Sungmin menuju ke pipi _chubby_ nan putih dan mulus milik Sungmin kemudian mengelusnya perlahan. Menikmati sensasi lembut dan hangat begitu jari-jarinya bersentuhan dengan _milky white skin_ milik kekasihnya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi jari-jari ramping Kyuhyun yang mengelus pipinya begitu lembut seolah-olah dirinya adalah lapisan air es yang begitu rapuh dan mudah pecah jika tidak diperlakukan dengan hati-hati. Sungmin begitu menyukai sensasi saat Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti ini, begitu hangat, lembut dan berhati-hati disaat bersamaan namun sarat dengan unsur kepemilikan. Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan lalu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengelus pipinya, menautkan tangan tersebut dengan tangannya erat, merasakan kehangatan yang familiar ketika jari-jari mereka saling melengkapi dan mengisi setiap celah, begitu pas seolah-olah diciptakan memang untuk satu sama lain. Benar-benar hangat.

"Tapi aku hanya menyerahkan cintaku dan menitipkan hatiku kepada orang yang tepat Kyuhyun-_ah. _Kepada orang yang benar-benar aku percaya, yang kupercaya bisa menjaga cintaku bukan hanya mencintaiku. Karena aku akan selalu mencintai orang yang aku percaya tapi belum tentu mempercayai orang yang aku cintai. Dan orang itu hanya kau Kyuhyun, orang yang tepat sekaligus orang yang kupercayai tidak hanya kucintai dan mencintaiku, jadi berhentilah meragukanku atau mencurigai setiap orang yang dekat denganku." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam, lembut namun tegas tepat dimata _obsidian_nya, berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Sungmin dan mencari kebenaran tentang kata-kata yang Sungmin lontarkan, meskipun akhirnya Kyuhyun memang tidak menemukan apapun selain cinta dan kepercayaan untuknya. Kyuhyun merasakan desiran hangat dan kelegaan mengisi dadanya. Dan Kyuhyun berjanji jika dia akan mempercayai Sungmin meskipun dia tak akan pernah bisa mempercayai orang-orang didekat Sungmin termasuk _hyung_nya di Super Junior sekalipun. Ayolah Sungminnya hanya terlalu mengiurkan dan menggoda.

"_Mianhae_ karena meragukanmu _hyung_, _saranghae nan jeongmal saranghae_ Sungmin _hyung_."

"_Nado saranghae_ Kyuhyun-_ah_."

~(^_^)~

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan namun kini kedua makhluk ber_gender _sama itu mulai mengikis jarak wajah mereka satu sama lain. Mendekatkan wajah mereka sehingga kini mereka bisa merasakan hangat dan wangi nafas dari masing-masing, mulai memiringkan kepala mereka mencari posisi yang pas dan menutup mata mereka perlahan sebelum kedua bibir itu bersatu, menempel satu sama lain merasakan sensasi hangat, lembut, lembab dan manis yang menjadi candu bagi mereka. Saling melumat lembut bibir pasangan masing-masing tanpa nafsu yang ada hanya keinginan untuk menunjukan seberapa besar cinta mereka lewat ciuman tersebut, karena kata-kata terkadang tidak cukup bukan?

Mereka melepasakan ciuman mereka. Sedikit terengah namun tetap saling berpandangan mengagumi wajah masing-masing. Kyuhyun membelai bibir Sungmin yang kini berubah warna menjadi lebih pekat dan sedikit membengkak, menghapus sisa _saliva_ yang sedikit tertinggal dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya lalu jari-jari terampilnya turun ke dagu Sungmin sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, membelai pipinya yang kini sudah dihiasi rona merah jambu. Lalu Kyuhyun kembali menundukan wajahnya, mengikis jarak diantara mereka untuk kembali memulai ciuman yang kali ini lebih bergairah dan diliputi nafsu berbeda dengan ciuman yang sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin keranjang dengan perlahan kemudian naik keatasnya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Saling melumat dengan penuh gairah tanpa ada yang mau mengalah dan berniat untuk mendominasi. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin meminta akses untuk masuk. Sungmin menyerah dan sedikit membuka mulutnya mengijinkan lidah Kyuhyun masuk. Kyuhyun menjelajahi setiap sudut mulut Sungmin, mengabsen giginya, dan menggoda langit-langit mulutnya dengan lidah handalnya. Sungmin sedikit melenguh dan menjambak rambut Kyuhyun lembut pertanda dia begitu menikmati ciuman yang Kyuhyun berikan.

Sungmin menanggapi ciuman Kyuhyun dengan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun, menarik Kyuhyun lebih dekat untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka. Saling berperang lidah dan tak ada yang mau mengalah menyebabkan saliva mereka tercampur menjadi satu, turun kemudian menetes dari sudut bibir lalu mengalir dari dagu menuju ke leher mereka. Ciuman yang benar-benar menuntut, panas, memabukkan dan bergairah seolah-olah besok mereka sudah tidak dapat menikmati _moment_ yang begitu panas ini.

Mereka memisahkan bibir mereka, mengakhiri satu sesi ciuman panas mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang berada di bawahnya. Rambutnya berantakan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, mata yang masih terpejam, pipi sewarna buah tomat segar yang begitu menggoda dan mengiurkan untuk segera dicicipi, dan juga bibir yang semakin berwarna pekat dan membengkak dari sebelumnya. Sungminnya begitu mengairahkan.

'_oh god_, _he's so damn hot and sexy _' bathin Kyuhyun.

Setelah menstabilkan nafasnya, Sungmin perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Pandangannya langsung disuguhi oleh keadaan Kyuhyun di atasnya, begitu berantakan namun_ sexy _. Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun melihat kedalam mata _obsidian_nya yang memancarkan nafsu sekaligus gairah.

"Ming bolehkah malam ini aku menyentuhmu?" Kyuhyun berdoa dalam hati semoga Sungmin tidak menolak tawarannya. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tidak akan memaksa Sungmin jika dia menolaknya.

Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dan menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun hanya dengan anggukan singkat dan malu-malu. Sesungguhnya Sungmin juga menginginkan Kyuhyun kembali menyentuhnya, memasuki dirinya dan membuatnya merengkuh kenikmatan.

Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan ijin dari Sungmin langsung bersorak gembira dalam hati, "Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut_ chagiya._" Kyuhyun mengenggam dan menautkan tangannya dengan tangan Sungmin kemudian menciumnya lembut. Kyuhyun menundukan tubuhnya untuk mencium dahi indah Sungmin, kedua kelopak mata Sungmin, kedua pipi_chubby_ Sungmin -sedikit memberikan gigitan disana, hidung Sungmin, dan dagu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berbisik parau "Aku benar-benar ingin bercinta denganmu Sungmin-_ah."_

_"Then just do it_ Kyuhyun-_ah_. _Fuck me_." Sungmin berbicara dengan nada menggoda sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang begitu sayu karena diliputi oleh nafsu.

"_Shit, _aku menginginkanmu Sungmin-_ah._" Kyuhyun bergumam hangat ditelinganya, menjilat dan mengulum daun telinganya lembut.

Sungmin melengkungkan punggungnya menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun, jari-jari terampilnya mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan cara yang membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menggigil nikmat. Menghancurkan pertahanan diri Kyuhyun dan menarik akal sehatnya pergi.

"Sungmin," Kyuhyun berbisik pelan. Indra penciuman Kyuhyun kini dipenuhi oleh aroma tubuh Sungmin yang begitu memabukan, ia menyeret bibirnya turun dari pipi Sungmin menuju lehernya. Dia bisa mendengar desahan kecil lolos dari mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendengar lebih banyak lagi ketika ia menjilat lalu menggigit lembut leher Sungmin, meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan. Sedikit terkesiap ketika ia merasakan tangan Sungmin mencengkram punggungnya kuat hingga kuku jari Sungmin menancap di punggungnya.

"Kyuhyun," Sungmin menggumamkan namanya. Tanpa sadar memiringkan kepalanya kesamping saat Kyuhyun kembali mencumbu lehernya, menghisapnya kuat, mendongakan kepalanya kebelakang memberikan akses lebih banyak untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak akan melewatkan setiap bagian tubuh Sungmin bahkan bagian terkecil sekalipun, ia akan membuat Sungmin lepas kendali dan kehilangan dirinya.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuh mereka semakin panas setiap detiknya. Tangan Kyuhyun menuju pinggang Sungmin kemudian turun perlahan untuk membelai paha Sungmin yang masih tertutupi oleh celana jeansnya, meremasnya lembut membuat desahan kecil lolos dari bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan penuh nafsu. Lenguhan rendah lolos dari mulutnya ketika Sungmin membalas ciumannya, saling melilitkan lidah dan berbagi _saliva_. Saling berusaha untuk mendominasi. Sungmin merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang menusuk pahanya, membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya semakin sesak. Sungmin menekan selangkangan mereka membuat keduanya tersentak, mengesek perlahan, membuat ciuman mereka semakin panas dan kasar. Keduanya semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, merasakan panas yang semakin berdenyut diselangkangan mereka. Gelayar panas dari tubuh mereka semakin terasa, panas yang begitu menyenangkan dan mengaburkan akal sehat mereka.

Kyuhyun melenguh pelan dan menghentikan ciuman panas mereka, benang tipis _saliva_ menghubungkan bibir mereka yang kini berwarna semakin pekat dan membengkak. Mereka berdua terengah-engah, dada mereka naik turun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lapar, matanya semakin sayu dan berkabut karena nafsu yang semakin menguasai. Tatapan Sungmin melenyapkan rasionalitas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali mencium Sungmin, keras dan dalam. Sungmin segera membuka bibirnya, mengalungkan lengannya erat saat lidah Kyuhyun memasuki dan menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Jari-jari nakal Kyuhyun bergerak cepat dan tidak sabaran membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Sungmin. Bibirnya tak pernah lepas menggigit dan mengulum bibir Sungmin. Nikmat. Seolah-olah bibir mereka memang dibentuk dan diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Sungmin sedikit menggigil ketika merasakan jari-jari ramping Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit telanjangnya. Sungmin kehilangan kendali, tangan yang semula mengalung indah dileher Kyuhyun kini menuju ke selangkangan Kyuhyun, menangkup kemudian meremas tonjolan dibalik celana jensnya lembut. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, merasakan percikan api yang menyenangkan dan semakin menyulut gairahnya.

Tangan terampil Sungmin terus membelai dan meremas kejantanan Kyuhyun, memberikan tekanan yang tepat - tidak terlalu lembut ataupun kasar. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar. Tidak taukan Sungmin jika Kyuhyun berusaha mengendalikan dirinya untuk segera memasuki Sungmin. Keras dan mentah.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan lembut dan akan aku pastikan kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar jika kau terus melakukannya Sungmin." _Obsidian_ Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam, memperingatkan. Suaranya_ bass_nya berubah rendah, serak dan parau karena gairah.

Sungmin tertawa, mengerlingkan matanya menggoda, berbisik _seductive _di telinga Kyuhyun, "Lakukan, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Tangan nakalnya kembali meremas kejantanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar kehilangan kendali dirinya, yang saat ini dia inginkan hanya memiliki Sungmin, mendengar bibir _shape_ M Sungmin mendesahkan namanya dan melihat wajah erotisnya saat dia menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bergegas melepaskan kemeja Sungmin yang masih tersangkut dibahunya. Kembali tercengang menatap kulit tubuh Sungmin yang mengkilap karena keringat, tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk mengagumi meski berulang kali melihat bahkan mencicipinya. Kyuhyun mencium dan sedikit mengigit kecil bahu Sungmin, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana. Dia dapat merasakan Sungmin terkesiap dan sedikit gemetar. Kuku-kuku Sungmin menggores punggungnya saat ia kembali menjilat jejak kemerahan yang dia ciptakan.

Tatapan Kyuhyun kini beralih ke dada Sungmin. Dia meneguk _saliva_nya saat melihat_ nipple _Sungmin, _pink _kecoklatan, tegang dan memohon perhatiannya. Jari-jarinya kini bergerilya di dada telanjang Sungmin, mengusap dan mencubit lembut _nipple_nya. Sungmin tersentak dan melengkungkan punggungnya, matanya terpejam erat dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Lenguhan rendah lolos dari bibir Sungmin ketika jari-jari Kyuhyun turun ke bagian _sensitive_ di sekitar perpotongan pingangnya, membelainya lembut. Kyuhyun melihatnya dan nyaris kehabisan nafas ketika Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya lalu menjatuhkannya kembali ke bantal. Sungmin terlihat begitu indah, lembut, keras dan berdenyut membuat dia ingin segera memasukan tangannya ke dalam celana jens Sungmin. Menyentuhnya dan merasakan kelembutannya.

Mata Sungmin terpejam, tubuhnya bergetar dan menggigil ketika Kyuhyun membuka risliting celananya dengan gerakan lambat. Berniat sedikit menggoda Sungmin, namun niatnya menghilang ketika Sungmin membuka matanya, memandangnya dengan lembut, hangat dan penuh hasrat namun sarat akan permohonan. "_Please_ Kyuhyun, _just do it_."

Tentu saja Kyuhyun akan menuruti keinginan Sungmin, dia tidak mungkin menolaknya saat Sungmin menatapnya seperti itu atau disaat dia merasakan celananya yang sudah sangat sesak dan kejantanannya yang berdenyut panas.

"_Please_," Sungmin kembali berbisik, mengigit bibir bawahnya yang membengkak akibat ciuman panas mereka, sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya dan menggesekan kejantanan mereka. "_Fuck_," Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan, menundukan tubuhnya, melahap _nipple _Sungmin, lidah panasnya menjilat _nipple_ Sungmin membasahi dengan _saliva_nya, menggigit lembut membuat_ nipple _tersebut semakin menegang. Sungmin merintih nikmat, kembali melengkungkan punggungnya, tangannya meremas rambut Kyuhyun kuat. Kyuhyun menghentikan cumbuannya didada Sungmin, tanganya segera membuka kancing celana jens Sungmin, mengirimkan sensasi yang menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua. Desahan kecil lolos dari bibir Sungmin ketika jari-jari Kyuhyun berada di pinggangnya dan menurunkan celana jensnya, menyisakan celana dalamnya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar dan menggigil begitu melihat tubuh_ naked_ Sungmin, merasakan kulit selembut beludru dibawah sentuhan jari-jarinya. Dia terus membawa jari-jarinya untuk merasakan kelembutan kulit Sungmin, begitu menikmati dan berhati-hati seolah-olah gerakan sekecil apapun dapat melukai dan menggores kulit seindah pualam itu.

Kyuhyun membelai paha bagian dalam Sungmin, menundukan tubuhnya kemudian mengesekan hidungnya, menyesap aroma memabukan yang menguar dari sana. Membuat tubuh Sungmin tersentak dan meremas spreinya kuat. Puas menyesap aromanya, lidahnya kemudian terjulur untuk merasakan bagimana rasa kulit Sungmin, mengecap dan menjilatnya perlahan, kemudian menggigitnya lembut. Sungmin kembali tersentak, membuka kakinya lebih lebar. Tangan Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun tanda dia begitu menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Dia mengakhiri kegiatanya setelah memberikan gigitan terakhir pada paha bagian dalam Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, kini pandangannya tertuju kepada kejantanan Sungmin yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya, begitu keras dan tertahan di dalam celana dalam hitam ketat yang sudah basah oleh pre cum. Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, kemudian mencondongkan wajahnya untuk menjilat kejantanan Sungmin yang masih tertutupi oleh celana dalam.

Nafas Sungmin tercekat, suara lenguhan yang begitu kencang lolos dari mulutnya. Suara lenguhan Sungmin begitu membangkitkan libido Kyuhyun, ia segera melepas celana dalam Sungmin, tidak dapat menahan dirinya. Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin mendesah dan melenguh lebih keras lagi. Lenguhan dan desahan Sungmin begitu terdengar indah ditelinganya. Lebih indah dari suara dentang lonceng sekalipun.

Kyuhyun mendongakan wajahnya, tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Sungmin. Ia bisa melihat jika Sungmin begitu menikmati cumbuannya. Tatapan mata Sungmin begitu panas seolah-olah membakar dirinya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens, menikmati ekspresi erotis Sungmin ketika jari-jari nakal namun terampilnya membelai kejantanannya, menggenggam lembut, dan menaikturunkannya dengan tempo lambat. Kaki Sungmin terbuka lebar, tangannya meremas sprei dengan kencang hingga kusut, matanya terpejam erat dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka meloloskan setiap desahan dan lenguhannya. _For god sake,_ Sungminnya benar-benar menggoda.

Kyuhyun menahan pinggul Sungmin sebelum memasukan kejantanan Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya, membelitnya dengan lidah panasnya, menusuk lubang pre cumnya, menghisap kuat. Meremas _twins ballsnya_ lembut, memijatnya perlahan.

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya, terengah-engah, dadanya naik turun, mulutnya terbuka lebar saat ia merasakan kejantanannya berada didalam mulut Kyuhyun. Lembab dan panas. "O-oh Kyu..._shit, fuck, fuck,_" ia tidak bisa menahan umpatannya ketika gigi Kyuhyun mengigit lembut, menggoda kejantanannya. Sungmin makin meremas kencang sprei disampingnya, melenguh keras sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali ke atas bantal.

Kyuhyun bergerak semakin kebawah, menghisap kuat, menaikturunkan kepalanya. Begitu menikmati rasa kejantanan Sungmin dimulutnya, keras namun begitu lembut. Jari-jari tak berdosa Sungmin meremas dan menjambak rambutnya kuat, menggodanya. Kyuhyun semakin tenggelam kedalam hasratnya; tubuh Sungmin yang menggiurkan, erangan dan desahan tak berdaya Sungmin, tubuh Sungmin yang menggigil nikmat. Dia tak sabar mendengar suara merdu Sungmin saat ia berada didalamnya.

"Ssh..." Sungmin mendesis nikmat, tubuhnya semakin menggeliat, menandakan dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi saat Kyuhyun semakin cepat menaikturunkan kepalanya hingga hidung Kyuhyun memukul dasar kejantanannya. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan kejantanan Sungmin dari mulutnya menghasilkan suara 'plop' sebelum dia mencium dan menghisap lembut pinggang Sungmin, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi. Dia membungkuk dan merangkak diatas tubuh Sungmin, mencapai dan membuka laci di samping ranjang, meraba-raba isi laci tersebut sebelum jari-jari rampingnya menemukan apa yang tengah ia cari. Dia menutup laci tersebut kasar, sedikit membantingnya dan tatapannya kembali fokus kepada Sungmin yang berada dibawahnya. Sungmin benar-benar terlihat indah dengan mata yang terpejam erat, dada yang naik turun, wajah yang memerah sempurna, rambut yang berantakan, tubuh yang mengkilap, dan bibir membengkak yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kyuhyun sialan, _do it_." Sungmin menggumam dan langsung menarik kerah kemeja Kyuhyun, menabrakan bibir mereka keras. Dia mencium Kyuhyun kasar dan dalam, saling melilitkan otot lentur, basah nan panas milik mereka. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jari-jari Sungmin membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya kasar. Kyuhyun tersentak saat jari-jari Sungmin tidak sengaja menyentuh kulit telanjangnya, sedikit menggoresnya ketika kuku-kuku Sungmin menarik kemejanya dengan terburu-buru. 'Tidak sabar, huh!' bathin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus frustasi, melepas ciumannya lalu membantu Sungmin menarik kemejanya keatas dan membuangnya asal sebelum mencium Sungmin kembali. Tangan nakal Sungmin terus bergerak terburu-buru dan tidak sabaran menuju pinggang Kyuhyun untuk membuka celana jensnya, sedikit kesusahan saat membuka ikat pinggang Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengerang dan mengigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Mendesah puas saat akhirnya ikat pinggang Kyuhyun berhasil terlepas, menariknya kasar dan membuangnya asal. Tangannya kemudian langsung bergerak menuju kancing celana jens Kyuhyun, membukanya dan menarik rislitingnya turun.

Sungmin berbisik parau, "Lepaskan Kyuhyun-_ah_." Manik mata Sungmin melihatnya intens dan bernafsu, dipenuhi oleh gairah. Sungmin segera mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kembali ke atas kasur setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan dan menurunkan celananya. Sungmin berlutut di atas tubuh Kyuhyun, membungkukan dirinya untuk mencium dan menghisap leher Kyuhyun, meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan.

Kyuhyun membuka botol lube yang sejak tadi dia pegang di tangannya, menuangkan ke atas telapak tangannya, membalurkannya ke tiga jarinya semetara Sungmin terus mencumbu lehernya. Menutup kembali botol lubenya dan meninggalkannya disampingnya. Tangan kirinya mencengkram pinggang Sungmin sementara jari-jari nakalnya menuju _butt_ Sungmin, menempatkan satu jarinya yang licin di luar _hole_ Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin menegang merespon jari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membelai lembut, membuatnya _rileks_, kemudian segera memasukan satu jarinya. Menggerakan jarinya perlahan membuat lenguhan rendah lolos dari tenggorokan Sungmin.

Nafas Sungmin tercekat dan pinggulnya bergerak tidak nyaman ketika Kyuhyun kembali menambahkan satu jari. Kyuhyun mengigit bibirnya dan menunggu, menelan _saliva_nya susah payah ketika merasakan panas yang berdenyut di jarinya.

Ketika nafas Sungmin terdengar lebih tenang. Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan kedua jarinya dengan gerakan mengunting, melenguh tanpa sadar ketika Sungmin menahan jarinya kuat, begitu ketat. Kyuhyun tidak tahu berapa lama lagi dia bisa bertahan, dan dia bisa sedikit bernafas lega ketika Sungmin mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan.

Sungmin membenamkan kepalanya ke leher Kyuhyun, menghisapnya sementara pinggulnya terus bergerak. Kukunya mencengkram punggung Kyuhyun erat, meninggalkan beberapa goresan disana. Jari-jarinya kemudian turun perlahan ke _nipple_ Kyuhyun, mengusap dan menelusuri _areola_nya, menjepitnya pelan. Membuat Kyuhyun merasakan gelayar panas yang menyenangkan di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menanggapi respon _positive_ Sungmin dengan kembali menambahkan jarinya. Kini ketiga jari Kyuhyun berhasil masuk ke dalam tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali bergerak, memompa ketiga jarinya keluar masuk perlahan. Sungmin kembali membenamkan kepalanya di leher Kyuhyun, meredam lenguhannya ketika Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan pusat kenikmatannya. "Di sini," Kyuhyun semakin cepat mengeluar masukan jarinya membuat lenguhan indah tak henti-hentinya lolos dari bibir _plump_ Sungmin.

Tubuh Sungmin menggeliat, terengah-engah ketika ia menggerakan tubuhnya membantu Kyuhyun. Lenguhan putus asa mengalun indah dari bibirnya, "O-ooh Kyu, cukup. Ahhh... aku tidak bisa-"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jarinya perlahan. Menikmati wajah erotis Sungmin yang tersaji diatas tubuhnya. "Cukup Kyu, tidak ada lagi _foreplay, _aku mengingankanmu sekarang." Sungmin merangkak ke bawah tubuh Kyuhyun melepaskan celana Kyuhyun yang masih tersangkut di kakinya, melemparkannya asal. Menelan _saliva_nya sulit saat melihat kejantanan Kyuhyun. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengambil botol lube, menuangkannya ketelapak tangannya. Jari-jari nakal Sungmin kini berada dikejantanan Kyuhyun, membelai lalu memijatnya, merasakan denyutan panas ditangannya. Tubuh Kyuhyun menggigil dan ia bisa merasakan kejantanannya semakin berdenyut di bawah sentuhan tangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, menahan tangannya kemudian merebahkan kembali tubuh sintal tersebut keatas ranjang. Sungmin membuka kakinya lebar, "Sekarang Kyu, masukan." Kyuhyun hampir tersedak _saliva_nya ketika tangan Sungmin membimbingnya masuk.

Kyuhyun mendorong masuk kejantanannya perlahan, menahan hasrat untuk segera memasuki Sungmin. Keras dan kasar. _Obsidian_nya terpaku menatap Sungmin yang begitu erotis saat bibirnya terbuka meloloskan desahannya. Mata Sungmin terpejam erat, nafasnya memburu, kukunya menancap dan menggores punggung Kyuhyun melampiaskan rasa sakit dan perih dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, Sungmin begitu ketat dan mencengkram kejantanannya erat. Sungmin menghembuskan nafas gemetar saat Kyuhyun berhasil memasuki dirinya dengan dahi yang saling menempel dan jarak bibir yang terpisah hanya beberapa sentimeter.

Sungmin terus menggeliat tidak nyaman dibawah tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun bersumpah jika Sungmin terus-menerus bergerak seperti itu dia tidak mungkin bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kuat sebelum menggerakan kejantanannya perlahan. Mengabaikan pekik kesakitan Sungmin, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dan ketika Sungmin mulai ikut mengerakan pinggulnya, Kyuhyun mendengar lenguhan lolos dari bibirnya sebelum ia bisa menghentikannya.

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar panas saat ia menarik dirinya keluar dan hanya menyisakan kepala kejantanannya didalam tubuh Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar dibawahnya sebelum Kyuhyun mendorong masuk kembali kejantanannya, kehangatan dengan cepet menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun saat ia merasakan Sungmin menjepitnya dengan begitu erat. "O-ohhh... Kau begitu ketat dan hangat Ming."

Sungmin melengkungkan punggungnya, meremas sprei kuat hingga kusut saat Kyuhyun terus mengulangi kegiatan dibawah tubuhnya, lenguhan erotis lolos dari bibir Sungmin yang terdengar begitu merdu ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"O-ooh _shit, shit, shit,_" Kyuhyun memberikan ciuman dipelipis Sungmin sebelum dia membenamkan kepalanya keleher Sungmin, melenguh ketika merasakan Sungmin mendorong pinggulnya berlawanan. Mereka terus bergerak berlawanan namun seirama. Kyuhyun memegang kaki Sungmin kemudian melingkarkannya ke pinggangnya, menghentak kuat kejantanannya didalam tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya resah di atas bantal, lenguhannya semakin kencang saat Kyuhyun berhasil menumbuk pusat kenikmatannya. Kyuhyun menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat. Terus menerus menumbuk pusat kenikmatan Sungmin, keras dan kencang. Tubuh mereka semakin bergetar dan panas, libido mereka semakin naik setiap detiknya. Kyuhyun mengangkat pinggul Sungmin naik dari atas kasur kemudian menghentakan pinggulnya lebih kuat, keras dan dalam membuat Sungmin melenguh semakin kencang dan semakin mencengkram punggungnya kuat. Dan Kyuhyun mengerti jika Sungmin sudah hampir mendekati puncaknya.

Dada Sungmin naik turun, deru nafasnya semakin memburu dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya, punggungnya melengkung dan tubuhnya menempel dengan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhhh, ahhh aku sudah sangat dekat..." nafasnya terengah-engah, manik matanya tidak fokus, berkabut dan kabur karena puncak yang semakin dekat.

Kyuhyun langsung menggenggam kejantanan Sungmin yang basah oleh pre cum, menaikturunkannya dengan irama yang sesuai dengan gerakan pinggulnya di bawah tubuh Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin tersentak, deru nafasnya semakin tidak teratur, tubuhnya mengejang dan lenguhan kencang lolos dari mulutnya saat dia mengeluarkan cumnya di tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasakan kejantanannya semakin berdenyut panas di dalam Sungmin, dia menghentakan pinggulnya kuat, sekali, dua kali- sebelum akhirnya mencapai puncaknya. Dia menggigit bahu Sungmin saat orgasme menyerbu dirinya, terus menggerakan dirinya sebelum kesenangannya sedikit memudar dan perlahan terhenti sebelum ia mencoba menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Sungmin melenguh saat merasakan Kyuhyun mengeluarkannya di dalam dirinya, hangat.

Kyuhyun mengecup bekas gigitannya di bahu Sungmin tanda permintaan maaf. Mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin sebelum mengeluarkan kejantanannya -meskipun enggan- perlahan. Sungmin merespon Kyuhyun dengan mengelus dan menyisir lembut rambut Kyuhyun yang basah oleh keringat. Sungmin tersenyum hangat dan lembut saat manik mata mereka bertemu, begitu manis memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

Kyuhyun berbaring disisi Sungmin, mereka berdua saling berhadapan sambil menstabilkan nafas mereka. Saling menatap penuh cinta, kembali mengagumi wajah masing-masing. Tangan Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut "Gumawo _chagiya, saranghae_." Ciuman yang begitu hangat dan dalam Kyuhyun berikan di kening Sungmin. "_Nado saranghae_ Kyuhyun-_ah_," Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan bibir Kyuhyun dikeningnya.

Kyuhyun menarik selimut guna menutupi tubuh polos keduanya, menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya setelah melepas ciumannya. Kehangatan yang begitu mendebarkan kembali menyebar dalam tubuh mereka saat mereka saling berpelukan hangat.

"Tidurlah _hyung_, atau kau mau aku nyanyikan _lullaby_?"

Sungmin mengelengkan kepalanya pelan, "_Aniyo_ Kyu aku tau kau juga pasti lelah, sebaiknya kita langsung tidur." Sungmin memejamkan matanya, meringkuk kedalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun. "_Jaljayo hyung_." Merasa tidak ada respon dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun memutuskan ikut memejamkan matanya menyusul Sungmin kealam mimpi. Mereka tertidur begitu damai ditemani sinar sang dewi malam yang malu-malu mengintip dibalik jendela kamar.

~(^_^)~

Sungmin sadar seberapa banyak Kyuhyunnya berubah saat ini entah itu perubahan di dalam dirinya -lebih dewasa, tampan, pengertian- atau di lingkungannya -mempunyai lebih banyak penggemar, semakin terkenal, karir yang semakin cemerlang. Dibalik semua itu Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyunnya.

Kyuhyunnya yang _posesive_ terhadap dirinya, _posesive_ terhadap apa yang dimilikinya bahkan untuk hal yang orang anggap remeh separti halnya botol air mineral. Kyuhyun yang kadang kekanakan dan terkadang dewasa dihadapannya. Kyuhyun yang begitu mencintai _game_ dan hanya dia yang mampu membujuknya untuk beristirahat. Kyuhyun yang begitu perhatian kepadanya di tengah jadwal mereka yang begitu padat. Kyuhyun teman minum winenya. Kyuhyun yang begitu menjaganya dan selalu mengawasinya baik itu dibandara maupun di_ stage_. Kyuhyun yang selalu menatapnya dengan lembut baik saat ia tertidur ataupun saat matanya terbuka lebar. Kyuhyun yang membela dirinya mati-matian dari orang-orang yang menjelek-jelekan dirinya meskipun itu _fans_nya sekalipun. Kyuhyun yang menatap tajam siapapun yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Kyuhyun yang begitu gugup dan salah tingkah ketika mereka melakukan _fanservice_ dihadapan ribuan ELF. Kyuhyun yang selalu berdiri disampingnya dan mengengam tangannya erat-erat. Kyuhyun yang selalu menemukan keberadaan dirinya diantara para _member_. Kyuhyun yang begitu perhatian ketika dia sakit. Dan yang terpenting adalah cinta Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah berubah padanya dan cintanya yang tidak akan berubah kepada Kyuhyun.

Biarlah cinta ini mengalir seperti apa adanya, karena apa yang tidak terlihat belum tentu salah dan apa yang terlihat belum tentu benar bukan?

~(^_^)~

THE END.

#Happy8thAnniversarySuperJunior ^^

#Happy8thAnniversarySuperJunior ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca.

RnR?


End file.
